Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power converting system. More particularly, it relates to a vehicle power converting system.
Description of Related Art
Recently, with the popularization of environmental awareness, the development of electric vehicles (EVs) or Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs), which use electric energy as a power source, gradually replace the traditional vehicles, which use fossil fuels as a power source, as an important target in the vehicle field.
However, when the generator and the load in the vehicle power system are unbalanced between supply and demand, the overvoltage or undervoltage protection mechanism is activated due to the unstable voltage, which causes the power system to stop working, resulting in the system reliability is degraded or the vehicle is unable to drive.